Operation Jealousy
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: Malik tells Anzu he hates her, Anzu's heart broken and decides to get Malik jealous by going out with Yami, but is Anzu biting off more then she can chew? And what's up with Bakura? YamiXAnzu
1. Chapter 1

**_Dis: I don't own YGO. Otherwise I would've owned Bakura which I don't! TT_**

Isn't it odd? Yesterday the person I was in love with told me they hated everything about me. But I'm not upset. Why? Because that's me all over, I don't care about myself.

But I have to admit the way he said it hurt me alot.

Yet I still don't care. I don't, no, I didn't care. I care, I care all right ecspeacially when he's dating the school slut. I care that there date is tomorrow. I care that I'm not good enough for him. I care all right! Is that enough? I care! I care that my world has turned upside down! I care that I don't want to live anymore!

Is it worth it you ask? I asked myself that question over and over and I came up with my answer. Yes. Yes it is worth to die when the person you love calls you a no good friendship preecher.

Can't I find love somewhere else you ask? Yes I can. But I don't want to. I want to die, I want to go somewhere where no one can hurt me.

I want to go away from here. My parents are getting divorced, my best friends don't know about my love or my rejeection. I couldn't tell them could I? That I Mazaki Anzu had fallen in love with the person that they hate most? I'd be an outcast.

How could I tell them I had fallen head over heels in love with Malik Ishtar?

Ofcourse Yami would probably explode. I'm supposed to be the reincarnation of his one true love. I'm supposed to love him, if I commit suicide then I'll be hurting someone else. I'd be completely the opposite of what I truelly am. I can't hurt, so I won't. I'll go along with my life the way I'm supposed to. I'll ignore Malik... and I'll be with Yami.

Anzu got up and walked to the phone, dialing Yami's cell phone number. She stopped. 'I'll call Malik first, I'll ask him where he is and I'll ask him how I should confess my love to Yami.

Ofcourse I don't love Yami, I just want to see if he get's jelouse. So I dial his number.

"Hello?" came a voice, only it was a girl and it wasn't Isis.

"Who's this?" I ask hopeing that it's not what I thought.

"This is Karin. Who are you?"

KARIN? THE SCHOOL SLUT? What was she doing with Malik? Please, no. "I'm one of Malik's friends, is he in?"

"Yeah, but he's in the shower."

"I see," I gulp as an image of Malik taking a shower rushes through my head. "Umm, where are you?"

"In the livingroom, I finished a while ago but Malik wanted more." she giggled.

Anzu's face lost color. Wanted more? Wanted more what?

"Anyway who is this?" asked Karin.

"Mazaki Anzu."

"Anzu? Oh hi! Sorry I didn't reconize you! So why are you calling Malik-chan?"

MALIK-CHAN? "Well I was gonna ask him for love advice since he's already in a ...relationship." I said the word like it was acid on my tongue. Karin didn't seem to notice.

"Ooooh, you like someone? May I ask who?"

"Hold on a sec." Anzu put the phone down and started punching in front of her where Karin's face would probably be if she were there. "Sorry about that. I was just doing some cooking. Anyway I'm not sure who it is, I was hopeing Malik could help me out there."

"Oh well he's out now. Gods he look's hot in that towel."

Exellent way to make me feel even more misereble.

"Hello, Mazaki."

Came a cold voice, my heart practicly broke in half. "Hello Malik." I said trying to sound cheery.

"What do you want?" He sounds annoyed by me. I would be to.

"Am I interuppting you?"

"What does it seem like?"

"Should I call you later?" I asked miserebly.

"Mazaki... are you Ok?"

My heart skips beat, does he _care_ about _me? _

"Not that is matters, your idioticlt cheery adittude always manages to pop up."

My heart is officially shattered. "Goodbye Ishtar." I said coldly before slamming the phone down.

I fall on the bed and cry a little. I shouldn't have called him. I think I'll go call Yami and confess my fake undying love to him. I pick up the phone... again.

"Hello this is Yugi."

She smiled, Yugi's bright little voice always cheered her up. "Hi Yugi is Yami there?"

"Yeah sure Anzu! I'll go call him!"

A soft shout was heard and then someone else spoke into the phone.

"Hello Anzu."

Anzu smiled, Yami her first crush. Her husband in ancient Egypt. "Hi Yami, how are you?"

"Very well, and you?"

"Not to bad, hey Yami I was thinking do you want to spend tomorrow with me?"

I hear a small shuffle of feet. "Yes ofcourse, are Joey and Tristan going to be there to?"

I wanted to giggle, he didn't understand what I was getting at. "Yami, I want to spend the day with you ..._alone."_

"You mean like a date?"

I blush a little. "Yes, If you'd like to."

"No." I'm a clown. "I'd love to." I'm a happy clown.

"Great I'll see you tomorrow at the fair at three o'clock?"

"It's a ...date."

I could swear he's blushing on the other end of the line.

"Goodbye Anzu."

"Goodbye Yami-kun."

I smile and hang up, I know that Malik and Karin are going to be at the fair at three o'clock. I over heard it. Who needs to die when you can get the person your in love with jelouse.

XXXXX

Cat: Anzu's gotten herself a plan.

Malik: Who's Karin?

Cat: Anzu's biting of waaay more then she can chew.

Malik: Still dunno who Karin is!

Cat: (Annoyed) Your butt, now shut up!

Malik: (O.O)

Cat: Please REVIEW! and check out this story, I recomend it!

XXXX

Auther- Simple Songwirter

Title- Tears of Destiny

Summary- Tea runs away from home. Ryou & Bakura are also on the run. Ryou and Tea fall in love and together try to elude those who are after them. Will they escape, or will they meet a fate worse than death? It's my 1st fanfic, so please be nice! Tea&Ryou,Kura.

Story ID number: 2442052


	2. Chapter 2

Cat: Guys I hav e some info for you!

Bakura: (Raises eyebrows)  
Cat: I'm leaving to asia in about two weeks for about one year!

Bakura:...

Cat: And the thiing is, I can't update ne stories!

Bakura: Whatever.

Cat: AND I'm gonna miss everyone!

Bakura: Good.

Cat: UU Rview responces:

**Aznengel: (Hides) Don't get mad please! I had to pack and then my aunt got kids! Once was a boy the other a girl and then I had to pack! I'm so so sorry!**

**Simple Songwriter: Aww, geez. Don't worry, anything for a friend.**

**Me: Uh.. (Sweatdrop) Well it wasn't asap but I updated it right?**

**Kitsunegirl4ever: Yeah... coincidently, It's also the name of the school slut he's dating (Oo) Wow! LOL Yah live yah learn righty?**

**Monkeyluv4646: LOL That's what I say to my folks to! Only difference I use the 'A' one... (Sweatdrop).**

**Nightfall2525: Bakura? Well your 'bout to find out! And it's NOT pretty!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO Kazuki Takahashi does.**_

Anzu threw on a tank top and some jeans, put on a little make-up. _Yami's going to be here in half-an-hour, _she reminded herself.

Once she was done she went to the livingroom and sat down on the couch, her eyes wandered around.

Pictures.

Pictures of Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou and her. Pictures of Honda, Jounouchi, Otogi and Shizuka. There was even a picture of Kaiba, she had managed to et him to crack a smile, although it was forced. She still wondered how she did it, ah yes! Mokuba helped.

She let a smile grace her lips, she loved her friends dearly and just yesterday she was willing to leave them all because of heart break. Her eyes wandered to a certain photo that brought tears to her eyes.

It was her and Malik. Isis had bossed him into taking a picture with one of them and he chose her. Not Bakura, not Ryou and not anyone else, but her. She still didn't know why, but she had been sos ure she had seen sometime flicker in his eyes when she stood there looking at himn with a big smile. Ofcourse he returned it with a scowl, but to her he looked even more handsome that way.

Ofcourse they teased him about it and he told them that he would rather have his photo tooken with the most annoying of them to prove how cool he was, how he could take on anything, even friendship speaches.

_Don't cry_, she told herself. _Your gonna mess up your masscara. _

How did she ever fall for him anyway? All he did was critisise her. She knew that that wasn't right, that maybe she should'vee given her love to someone else, and the day she was going to tell him that she loved him? Ha! That was a day which would stay in her head forever, no matter how hard she tried to burn the image away. It would always be there...

**Flashback:**

**Malik was supposed to meet her at the school gates but he was ten minutes late. _It's ok,_ she thought. _ Forgot, that's all. It happens all the time._ But something wasn't right, It wasn't like him to forget. Even if he despised her more then chicken pox.**

**She waited a while but senced something was wrong and decided to look. _Maybe he meant the OTHER class room._ she thought. She found her way to the math class and saw the scene that ripped her into. Malik was sitting on the desk, his arms around a girl who was unbuttoning his shirt. **

**She felt tears flow from her eyes and turned around walking out. Not to disturb the couple.**

**End flasback.**

He hadn't mentioned anything about it. When she told him that he wasn't there the other day he had simply stated that he had forgot. No apoligie though.

She was letting her tears flow freely now. Why did the stupid autherous type those down? Didn't she know it was hurting her? She wrapped her arms around herself and felt as though she was forgetting something...

OO

"Yami's due here in five minutes!" she shouted to no one when she saw the clock which was on the wall above the photo of her and Malik.

She ran to the bathroom to tidy up her make-up.

**Five minutes later the door bell rang and Yami was standing there in his normal leather, it looked as though he hadn't made much of an effort. **

**_Doesn't matter. _she reminded herself. She smiled sweetly. "So are we going?" she asked breaking the akward silence between them.**

**Yami nodded slightly, his eyes hadn't changed the slightest. They showed no emotion what so ever. "Let's. There's something i have to tell you anyway."**

**Anzu blinked in a confused manner and Yami just gave her a small smile. **

**Once they were at the fair Anzu immidiately began looking for Malik, but in a casual manner so Yami wouldn't notice.**

"Anzu," Yami said once they had gotten their tickets.

"Yes Yami?" she asked.

"Anzu you know you were my wife back in time. Correct?" Yami seemed nervous now.

Anzu nodded, not really sure where this conversation was going. Yami was never nervous.

"Well, Anzu, I don't have those sort of feeling towards you." he said looking at her intently to see her reaction.

At first Anzu was suprised. _Don't be that suprised. Your not THAT pretty. _she said to herself.

"Anzu, back then it was arranged. Now it isn't and I do love you, Shadii told us that the mariage I had with Teana (A/N: Tea, Teana, you get it? Anzu is her reincarnation K?) was forced and there was no love. But Anzu I do_ love you." _

Anzu felt the words hit her hard, he really cared for her, like she cared for Malik. Gods, she felt like a jerk. She was totally toying with his love for her. _I'm no better then Malik._ But Malik didn't know she loved him. "Yami.. I.." she felt his fingers on her mouth.

"You don't have to answer straight away Anzu." he said softly. "Now, let's go on a ride, which one?"

Anzu smiled softly. "Roller coaster."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you can handle a roller coaster? How about something simple like, the merry go round?"

Anzu was about to laugh at him and tell him she could take it when she Malik and Karin go into the arcade.

"Let's start with somethng simple like the arcade instead. I wonder if they have DDR!" she said running to the arcade.

Yami blinked. It was pretty obviouse something wasn't right with Anzu. He shook his head and followed.

Elsewhere, err, actually close to them but hiding (Sweatdrop)...

"Look at them go, the pharaoh and his weakness." said Bakura to no one entirely. "Hmm, it's pathetic how she uses him and how he's unaware of it." Bakura laughed. "This is going to get even more interesting, especially when Marik get's involved." he chuckled.

XXX

Cat- Yes it's short, like Yugi short-

Yani- So Anzu's using me?

Cat- Mayba, but I might decided to make this a Yami/Anzu. Where's Bakura newayz?

Yami- He said something about a party.

Cat: -.- Should've known.

Yami: (Smirks) Review!

Recomended fic:

My note- The first chapter is great espeacielly if your a Seto/Anzu fan. Marik's really funny and I think Isis is on PMS, lol. Mokuba seems to be in to Geto Style and apparantly Yugi get's mad when people are late for his party, due to the comosion Isis made over it... and Malik, is well... Malik. There are OC's in the LATER chapter, I think. Read it and you'll see!

**Story ID: 2546568**

**Auther: Monkeyluv4646**

**Title: Yugi's Party Hahahaha**

**Summary:** **PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Theres HUMOR ROMANCE AND DRAMA! Lead by these Wild Party Girls..OOC,OC's...of course...games!READ!Yugi's Party!**


End file.
